You are my lovely star
by UsagiEvans1996
Summary: Robin and Starfire are having the perfect relationship. Until Batman comes into the picture. Will Robin and Starfire stay together? Or will Batman get between them and result with them breaking up? Will Starfire go back to her planet and leave Robin and her friends?
1. Chapter 1

You are my lovely star

Robin opened his eyes and looked down. His love, his Starfire was there sleeping on his chest, her fire orange hair was draped across his chest and arm. He smiled as he thought about how much happier his life had become since she walked into his life. There were still things that she didn't understand, but she was learning quite fast.

Starfire opened her emerald green eyes and hers met his stunning crystal blue ones. Starfire was the only titan that saw Robin without his mask, after they both decided to date, Robin thought that it was wrong that Starfire hadn't seen his eyes.

"Good morning Robin." she said sweetly. "Good morning Starfire. Did you sleep well?" Starfire smiled and nodded. Although Robin was overjoyed by the fact that he had the love of his life with him, he was also very worried.

In the past, their enemies had used the feelings for the other against them. Robin was worried that if word got out that they were actually together, their extrmes may be worse by their enemies. He couldnt bear the thought of losing the most important person in his life. He never wanted to feel the pain of losing something he loved again.

Then he thought about what Bruce would think. He was worried that Bruce woudnt approve and make him leave Starfire. Bruce had always told Robin that he couldnt fall in love with a teammate. "Boyfriend Robin? Can you hear me?" Robin snapped out of it.

"Sorry Star, I was thinking." Starfire nodded and smiled. "What would you like to do today? We can do whatever you want." Starfire put her finger to her lips. "I just wanna lay here with you." Robin smiled and kissed her head. Starfire laid her head back on his chest.

They heard a crash and they both shot up. "I am used to the crashing that is Beast Boy and Cyborg, but that didn't sound like the normal banging." Robin nodded. He quickly dressed in his uniform and put his mask on.

He opened the door. They headed to the common room and it was empty and dark. Starfire looked at a certain part of the wall. She walked over to the wall and examined the damage. "This is from starbolt." Robin looked at her with confusion. "What?" 

Starfire stood up and was hit by a purple starbolt. "Starfire!" Starfire looked up and there stood Blackfire. "Hello sister, long time no see." Starfire got angry as she looked at her older sister with anger. "What are you doing here Blackfire?"

Blackfire smiled. "Why I only wanted to see my little sister and the cute little boy that she hangs out with." Anger boiled in Starfire. "Get out of here sister. We don't want you here." Blackfire touched her heart.

"Such cruel words from the you little sister. You are usually one who doesnt use words like that." Starfire's eyes glowed green. "I am warning you Blackfire. Leave that is my final warning." Blackfire thre a starbolt and caught Starfire off guard.

"Starfire!" Robin yelled as he ran toward her. "Stop Robin. This is a fight for just me and my sister." They started to fight throwing starbolts at each other. One of Blackfire's almost hit Robin. Starfire gasped. **'I have to get her away from Robin before he gets hurt.'**

Starfire took off from the tower and they began to fight over the bay. Robin rushed to the roof as he looked hopeless as his beloved Starfire fought. He was soon joined by the others. "What the hell is goin on?" asked Cyborg as he rubbed his eyes.

"Blackfire came for a visit." they all looked as they saw their best friend fight her sister. "Shouldn't we help her?" asked Beast Boy. "No, I think that this is one of the battles that Starfire has to fight on her own." said Raven.

Starfire was hit with a starbolt and hit the side of the tower. "You really are pathetic sister. You haven't got any better at your fighting since you and I fought on Tameran." Starfire picked herself up. "Funny, I seem to remeber you falling and I won the crown." Blackfire growled out and went toward her sister.

She pushed Starfire through the tower and she landed on her back. The others ran to the other side of the roof. "Starfire!" yelled Robin. Blackfire looked at Robin and back at Starfire. She grinned evilly. "You seem to really have something for that boy." Starfire picked herself up.

"You will not hurt my friends. I will die before you lay on hand on any of them." Blackfire smiled and sent a purple starbolt full of lightning. She grinned as it went toward the boy wonder. Starfire flew at her fastest. "NO!"

She jumped in the way and the starbolt hit her square in the chest. Smoke came from the wound. She whimpered as she dropped toward the bay. "STARFIRE!" Robin cried out as he saw his beloved fall.

Robin jumped off the roof after her. "Robin! What the hell are you doing!?" yelled Cyborg. Robin grabbed her hand and he shot one of his guns and it stuck in the wall. Robin breathed a sigh and laid her down on the ground.

"Starfire! Star can you hear me!?" He yelled frantically. Blackfire laughed as she floated above them. Robin became full of rage. "How dare you hurt Star! You are going to pay for this!" He yelled in anger. Blackfire smiled. "Then bring it little boy."

"I should have known that you were her weakness. And she is yours." Robin was full of anger, he was shaking in sheer anger. The others ran down. "Titans Go!" They all scattered. "This is what happens when you mess with one of us!" Raven performed her spell and sent Blackfire flying.

"You mess with one Titan then you mess with all of us!" Cyborg yelled as he took his sonic cannon and shot at her. "You don't mess with the Teen Titans!" Beast Boy said as he turned into a ram and ramed her into the bay.

"And most importantly, you will not gwt away with hurting Starfire. Because you strike at us, we will strike five times harder. And we will make you regret it." Robin took his staff and beat the crap out of her.

Blackfire looked at her sister, laying there not moving. "Tell me Robin, what happens when one of your own is hurt? Or maybe even dead?" Blackfire said with a evil smile. She sends starbolts at everyone. She dissapears.

Robin raced over to Starfire. "Star! Star can you hear me!?" He yelled frantically. Cyborg picked her up. "We have to get her to the medical wing. She's in bad shape." Robin nodded. They raced their friend to the medical wing.

Cyborg laid her on the bed and began hooking her up. They heard the worst sound in the room. They looked at the screen and the line was flat. "She stopped breathing!" Robin yelled frantically. "I'm working on it man!" Cyborg yelled.

They were able to get her breathing again, but she was still in bad shape. "Whatever was in that starbolt it the cause. It caused her heart to stop beating." Robin nodded as he took her hand. It was cold.

He looked at her face and it was a sickly pale, her hands and body were cold. She was very weak, she had a breathing mask on. "We have to figure out what was in that starbolt." said Robin.

They all agreed. "There is no need." they all looked at Starfire, her eyes not holding the glow and happiness that they ususally held. "What are you talking about Star?" Starfire took a breath. "She hit me with one of the strongest starbolts on the planet of Tameran."

They looked at her in confusion. Starfire picked herself up and Robin helped her sit against the pillows. "There are three different kinds of starbolts on my planet. There are the usual ones, the ones I use. Then there are the lighting ones. They are starbolts, but it attracts lighting and makes them twice as deadly. Then there is the third one. One that is driven by pure rage. It comes out twice as strong as a normal along with the lighting but the starbolt absorbs the lightning in the atmosphere and makes it even stronger."

"That is the most deadly. If one is hit wiht that they die instantly, human or alien." Robin looked at her. "I only got hit with the second worse one." Robin got up. "You ONLY got hit?! You were almost killed! Why didnt you let it hit me!?" Starfire looked at him in shock.

"I thought that it would be obvious." Robin rolled his eyes. "You thought that it would be obvious!? Your heart STOPPED Starfire! Why didnt you let me get hit?! Why did you protect me!?" Starfire was shaking.

"Because you idiot! I have been hit with those type before and if you think that it did damage to me it would be five times worse for you! It would have killed you instantly! And she knew that! You wanna know why I took it. Its because I LOVE YOU!"

The others looked at her on shock. Robin took a step back. Tears filled her eyes. She looked down. "I'm tired and I wish to sleep." She turned over and faced her back to her friends. They left the room. Raven looked behind her and shook her head. **'Boys are idiots.' **

Robin stood there looking at the back of the girl that he loved more than his own life. "Star I'm sorry. I didnt mean to upset you." She stayed the same. "Star look, you just scared me okay? I panicked."

Starfire turned and looked at him, wincing. Robin jumped over to her when he saw her wince. Starfire smiled at him. Robin very gently sat behind her so she could brace herself against his chest. Robin hugged her too.

"Starfire I didnt mean to yell. I just couldnt bear it if anything ever happened to you. I have already lost too much. I dont think that I will be able to survive losing you too." Starfire snuggled into his chest.

"You are everything to me too Robin. That is why I did it. I knew that if it hit any of you, you guys would die. I knew that if I was hit, I would survive. I dont want anything to you Robin. You are my best friend and you are precious to me."

Robin kissed her head. "When your heart stopped, I think mine did too. It felt like my heart was being ripped from my chest. You are the one person in my life that keeps me going. You are the one that is most precious to me. I love you Starfire. And I always will." They leaned in and kissed. The door opened and Robin frowned as he saw who was standing there. "Batman."


	2. Chapter 2

You are my shining star Chapter 2

_**Robin kissed her head. "When your heart stopped, I think mine did too. It felt like my heart was being ripped from my chest. You are the one person in my life that keeps me going. You are the one that is most precious to me. I love you Starfire. And I always will." They leaned in and kissed. The door opened and Robin frowned as he saw who was standing there. "Batman."**_

Robin stiffened as his guardian entered the room. Starfire looked at Robin with worry. "We need to talk. Now." Robin nodded and kissed her head. "I will be right back Star. You just rest for now." Starfire nodded and laid back dowon on the bed.

Robin followed Batman out of the room. "We should go on the roof. It is private up there." Batman nodded and headed to the roof. Robin walked to the edge and Batman stood there. "Who is the girl?" Robin rolled his eyes and looked at Batman.

"Her name is Starfire. And she is a member of the Titans." Batman sighed and shook his head. "You havent been listening to me Robin." Robin turned. "Yes I have. I remember what you said. You said to never develop feelings for a teamate." Batman looked at him. "Dick, I told you to never fall in love when you are in this line of work."

"They will use her against you and everyone knows that you would die for her. And they will use her. She isnt worth losing your life over her. She isnt worth the life of your friends." Robin shook with rage. "ENOUGH!" Robin yelled looking at Batman with anger.

"You dont understand a thing about her do you hear me? She is the only thing that is good in my life. Do you wanna know why she is even in the medical bay to begin with!?" Batman sighed. "She saved my life. She took a hit that was meant for me. Her heart stopped because of me."

"And I will not let her go because you want me too. I'm sorry Bruce, I will do anything for you, but I will not let her go. I will not leave her to make you happy. You are important to me but so is she." Batman sighed.

"You need to think about the city that you are protecting. Not just your friends and her or even me. You need to think of the whole city. Their lives are on you." Robin nodded. "For too long did I constantly have your words echoeing in my head."

"I pushed her away when she first got here. I fell in love with her the moment I met her. I have always thought of the city first. But I will not let her go. No one can get me to let her go." Batman took his mask off.

"Dick I am only thinking of you. I want to make sure that you are safe. We may have fought in the past but you are my son. I want to make sure that my son is okay." Robin nodded. "I understand that Bruce. I understand that I need to think of the lives of the city but for once, I want to think about me."

"It will not change my fighting style. They will not get te better of me. I will not live the life that you have." Robin walked past the dark knight and headed back inside. **'Dont you understand Robin? It is too dangerous to be in love with that girl. And I will make sure that my son is taken care of. I have lost too much already. I cant lose my son too.'**

Robin walked back into the medical bay to Starfire dressed. "Star, you need to be resting. You are not well enough to be up and moving yet." Starfire smiled as she looked at him. "I am fine Robin. I no longer need the I.V of medicine. I will just take it easy."

Robin nodded. "I am going to go to the common room." Starfire nodded. "I will stop by my room and the join you." Robin kissed her lightly on the lips. Robin headed to the common room. Starfire came out and came face to face with Batman.

"You must be the Batman. It is nice to meet you. My name is Starfire." she said with a smile. Batman just stood there looking at her. Starfire looked at him as her smile faded. "Do you understand what your realtionship can do to your team?"

Starfire stood there looking at him. "What do you mean? There was something that I taught Robin when he was young." Starfire looked at him. "I taught him to never fall in love, let alone with a teammate. It is dangerous not only for you and your team. But for Robin as well."

Starfire looked down. "I never really thought about it that way." Batman put a hand on her shoulder. "I think that you know the right thing to do. If you are no longer in a serious relationship with Robin your can protect him and your teammates."

Starfire nodded. "I suppose that it is in the best interest of everyone that I do the breaking up." Batman nodded and walked away. "It was nice meeting you Starfire." Starfire nodded. "Yes sir, you too." she whispered.

**'Is it really whats best for everyone? Should I really let Robin go?' **She continued to the common room and stood in the doorway as she saw her friends. Beast Boy was getting mad over the fact that Cyborg was beating him again. Raven was sitting in her usual place, reading her book. And there was Robin, sitting there on the couch.

Starfire felt as if her heart was going to break. She knew that her breaking up with Robin was the safest thing to do. However it was the most painful. She walked in. "Hello friends." Cyborg paused the game as they all looked up.

"Well, its good to see you up and moving Star!" said Cyborg. Starfire forced a smile. Robin looked at her with a frown. He could tell that there was something wrong with her. Starfire walked in the kitchen. Robin followed her in.

"Star, is everything okay?" Starifire looked back at him with a fake smile. "Everything is wonderful. Everything is fine." Starfire grabbed an apple and walked back to her room. "I am not feeling that well. I am going to rest in my room." Everyone looked at her as she walked off and they looked back at Robin.

"Whats up with that?" asked Beat Boy. Robin shrugged his shoulders. Starfire walked to her bed and she broke down the moment she sat on her bed. She knew that she loved Robin, but the words of Batman were ringing in her head.

Robin sat on the sofa. " Should I go and talk to her?" Raven rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I think you should." Robin looked at Raven. "Did you read her?" Raven nodded. "What happend?" Raven shut her book. "You ask her, it is not my place."

Robin came to Starfire's door. He knocked. "Star? Can I come in?" There was no answer. He put his ear to her door and could hear her silent sniffles. He knocked again. "Star please, I just wanna talk to you."

Robin opened her door and saw her on her bed, crying. He sat down and laid his hand on her head. "What is going on with you?" Starfire said nothing as Robin sat by her side. She picked her head up. She looked Robin dead in the eyes, her eyes red from her crying and her cheeks covered in tear streaks.

"I dont think that we should be together anymore." Robin looked at her in shock. "What? Why?" Starfire looked down and back up to him. "Because I think you were right back in Tokyo. We cant be together and heroes."

"I dont think that this can work out. Its better for everyone." Robin took her hand. "I dont think that its good for us." Starfire looked at the floor. "Robin I do not wish to be your girlfriend. I wish only to be friends." Robin took his hand from her head.

He backed off and walked out of the room. He walked to his room and sat down on his bed. He took his mask off and threw it. He pissed and hurt. He thought that for once his life was going to be happy. He felt like someone had ripped his heart out.

Starfire laid back down on her bed, another trail of tears making their way down her face and on her pillow. 'Even though breaking up is whats best for us and the rest of the team it sucks.' Starfire cried herself to sleep. Robin picked his body up as he thought about Starfire's behavior.

'Starfire and I were fine and happy until today. NO! He didn't!' Robin got dressed and stormed out of his room. "Yo Rob! Where ya going?" Robin stopped and they stopped dead in their tracks as they looked at his face, full of anger.

"I am going for a walk. Do not follow me." he walked out and they all sat there in shock. "I have never seen Robin so mad. He looked like he was ready to kill someone. I dont even think that I have seen him that mad when he was fighting Slade."

Robin came to the house and knocked on the door. "Welcome home Master Robin." Robin smiled as he looked at Alfred. "Good to see Alfred. Where is Bruce? I need to really talk to him." Alfred frowned and pointed up the stairs. "In his study." Robin nodded.

Robin didnt even bother knocking. He opened the door, anger still boiling in him. "What did you say to Starfire?" Bruce looked up from his paper. "I didnt say anything." Robin went over to him and slammed his hand on the desk.

"You said something to her! I know you did. We were fine about being together until you came in. She broke up with me today." Bruce sighed. "I merely said that it was dangerous for her to date you. And it was better for the whole team and you guys if you werent together."

Robin was shaking in anger. "How dare you do this. I severed my ties for you for a reason. Because you were over controlling and you never let me do anything. You would always underestimate me. I started my whole team and I am the leader."

"And then you came in and then you wrecked it! Starfire was the only thing that was good about my life. And once again she is taken from me. Thanks a lot Bruce." Robin walked out. "Nice to see you as always Al." he shut the door.

Robin came back in the tower. "Hey have any of you seen Star?" They all looked at him with frowns. "What?" Cyborg sighed. "She left." Robin's eyes widened. "What? Where? When? She left about and hour ago and she headed back to Tamaran." Robin sat on the sofa. "She left you this." Raven handed him a note.

_**My dearest Robin, It is with a heavy heart that I write this. I have decided to go back to Tamaran. It is better for everyone that I leave the Titans. Please understand that I will never stop being your friend. You are my best friend and you always will be. I will miss you so much. I will keep sending you updates about how everything is going. I think that batman is right when he said that it was dangerous for us to be together. I love you Robin. Starfire. **_

Robin crumbled up the paper and stalked to his room and slammed the door. Raven picked the paper up. "She was really leaving. And it was because of Batman. It's because of him, that we have lost our best friend. That and now Robin is crushed." The group went quiet. Robin started throwing things in his room and his hand closed on a picture. It was of him and Starfire kissing. He crumpled to the floor and cried he just lost the love of his life.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Robin crumbled up the paper and stalked to his room and slammed the door. Raven picked the paper up. "She was really leaving. And it was because of Batman. It's because of him, that we have lost our best friend. That and now Robin is crushed." The group went quiet. Robin started throwing things in his room and his hand closed on a picture. It was of him and Starfire kissing. He crumpled to the floor and cried he just lost the love of his life.**_

Starfire sat in her little ship that Cyborg had given her for her birthday. She sat there in sadness as she thought about what she was doing. She knew that it was wrong of her to just write a letter to him as she left her friends and the love of her life. She knew that he was hurting. She hadnt slept since she left earth which was three days ago.

She was broken. But she knew that it is what was best for everyone. She also wanted to get back at Blackfire for attacking her friends. She continued on and looked at the galaxy as she flew past it. **'Robin. What can you be doing now? Are you saving the world and being the wonderful leader that I know you are?'** Starfire closed her eyes as they filled with tears.

Robin hadnt left his room since she left. All the other Titans did everything they could to get their leader to come out. But nothing mattered to him anymore. Now that his Starfire was gone, the world seemed dimmer. He bowed his head, his hair in a bit of a mess, his uniform off, his mask resting on his table.

He had thought of going after her, but he figured that since she left, she wouldnt want to see him. There was a knock. "Rob, we are going after our girl! Are you coming?" Robin opened his eyes. "Go away." Cyborg opened his door and Robin quickly put his mask on. "We are going after Starfire. And we are going to convince her to come home to you."

"And I think that it would be better if you were there, telling her that no matter what Batman says, that you wanna be with her." Robin looked down. "She left me for a reason Cyborg. She went home because she didn't want to be around me." Said Robin frowning. "You really think that that is true?!"

Robin looked at his teammate, surprised by his anger. "The moment we met her, we knew that you guys belonged together. And then you guys finally got together in Tokyo. And here we are eight months later and you guys were happy until Batman talked to you both. Starfire didnt leave because she didnt love you or didnt care about us. She left because she wanted to keep us safe."

"Batman made her beleive that your relationship was too dangerous. And she also agreed with me with what I said in Tokyo." Cyborg looked at him. "What did you say to her?" Robin looked at him. "I told her that we didnt have time for relationships while we were saving the world." Cyborg shook his head.

"Well we are all ready to go. Whether you go or not, we are bringing our best friend home and we are gonna get our family back to us. Do what you want." Cyborg walked out of the room. Robin looked at the picture on his table. A faint vision of Starfire's smile goes through his mind. Robin quiclly got dressed in a fresh uniform and ran after the others.

"Guys wait!" They all turned. "You didnt really think that you guys could leave without the leader now did you?" they all smiled and they got into the ship and headed into space. It has been two weeks since Starfire returned to her planet. She hadnt run into Blackfire yet. She was very unhappy.

Although her Gnorf'ka was there trying to make her happy, she just didnt feel the need to smile. She felt as if there was no reason to smile. There was a knock on the door. "Come in." her Gnorf'ka came in and smiled at her lovingly. "Princess Starfire, what is troubling you my dear?" Starfire looked down and looked back at him, her eyes full of sadness.

"Something happened on Earth. Something that I wish I could have prevented." her Gnorf'ka sat next to her and put his arm around her shoulder. "Blackfire returned to Earth and attacked me and friends. She threw one of the lightning starbolts and it was aimed at Robin. I took the damage." Gnorf'ka looked at her with shock and concern.

"How hurt were you? My heart stopped beating for a few moments. Then I was brought back. Robin has a guardian by the name of Batman. He had told me that the relationship that I share wiht Robin is dangerous to him and the rest of my friends."

"I decided that it was best if I left and returned here. However my heart is broken. I hate the fact that I couldnt even be brave enough to say goodbye to his face. I merely wrote a letter because I knew that It would be to hard to say goodbye to him." tears filled her eyes and Gnorf'ka let her cry into his chest.

"Remeber when you said that you would find a husband on earth?" Starfire nodded. "I knew the moment you said that and you flew over to the young man that he was the one that you loved. And who is to say that you cannot be with the one that you wish to be with?" Starfire smiled and dried her eyes.

"I dont beleive that the relationship that you have with this boy is dangerous to anyone. I beleive that the only reason that this Batman doesnt want you to be together is because he doesnt wish the bot to suffer. Like I cant stand to see you suffer. I beleive that he was only acting like I would have for you. You love that boy."

Starfire nodded and hugged her Gnorf'ka. "Thank you so much." Her Genof'ka smiled. "Your welcome." There was a knock. "Excuse me princess. You have visitors. Someone called Titans." Starfire was full of hapiness.

She flew to her door and stopped. She thought about Robin's face when she broke it off with him. Then she thought about how he would feel about him only getting a letter as a goodbye. She looked at her Gnorf'ka. "Go Princess." Starfire nodded.

Starfire walked down the stairs. She stopped when she saw her friends standing there, with their backs toward her. Her heart stopped when she saw Robin standing there looking around her home. She quietly made her way down the stairs. "Welcome back to Tamaran friends."

They turned and looked at Starfire and smiled. Starfire returned their smile and she frowned as she looked at Robin, his back still toward her. "Robin?" Robin stiffened at the mention of his name. He slowly turned and looked at Starfire. She could see the anger and hurt in his eyes.

Starfire walked up to him. "It's good to have you all here." A young girl came up to the group. "Should I show our guests to their rooms Princess?" Starfire nodded. "Everyone, this Amethyst, she is a servant here." They all greeted the young girl. Gnorf'ka came down the steps. "Welcome back. We will have dinner in the dining hall." They all nodded.

After eveyone was settled in they all joined together in the dining hall. Dinner was quiet, no one spoke. Starfire sat there picking at her food. She was very nervous about talking to her friends, let alone Robin. Gnorf'ka cleared his throat. "Princess, have you mentioned to your friends the ball that we are having in a few days?"

Starfire put her fork down. "Tamaran is having a ball in memory of my parents. In a few days it is the celebration when they took the throne and ruled." they were quiet. "I ask that you my friends would join in this celebration. "Sounds like fun." Cyborg said. Beast Boy agreed. "Sounds interesting." said Raven. Robin just nodded.

Starfire smiled at her friends. "We will go shopping tomorrow." they all nodded. Once dinner was over Robin immediately went to his room, not saying a word. Cyborg was getting angry. He knocked on his door and opened the door.

Robin looked at Cyborg. "What the hell are you doing?! We came here to see Star and get her to come back. Not give her the cold shoulder and be mean to her. You were all for seeing her and now you wont even look at her."

Robin looked down. "I don't really know how to talk to her. She is trying to reach out to you. She's probably worried how you're gonna react. Please reach out to her too." Robin nodded. "Do you know where she is? Last time I saw her she said she was going to her room and stand on her balcony."

Robin nodded and headed to her room. He knocked. "Starfire? Are you in there? Come in Robin." Robin opened the door to Starfire sitting on her bed. "What is it that you need Robin?" Robin sat there in silence. "I would really like to talk about us."

_**Thanks guys for the reviews! I am trying to update as soon as possible. I update when I can. I do not have internet and can only get it when I am out. I will try my best. Thanks guys! **__**UsagiEvans1996**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Robin nodded and headed to her room. He knocked. "Starfire? Are you in there? Come in Robin." Robin opened the door to Starfire sitting on her bed. "What is it that you need Robin?" Robin sat there in silence. "I would really like to talk about us." **_

Starfire let Robin sit next to her and they faced each other. "Robin, I am so sorry for everything that I did. Please understand that the only reason that I wrote you that letter and left when you were gone was because I knew it would have been to painful." Robin nodded.

"Starfire, I want you to know that I love you. And nothing will ever change that. I knew that the moment that I met you that I would need you in my life. I have had too much darkness in my life and I need that light in my life."

"I have had a rough life and I need you here with me. I need you. Please don't leave me." Starfire looked at him and she reached for his mask and pulled it from his face. There were tears in his crystal eyes. She touched his face.

"I am so sorry Robin. You are everything to me and you are the only happy thing in my life. I need you too Robin. Please understand Robin, Batman talked me and told me how dangerous it was to be with you. I never meant to hurt you. I wanted what was best for you and the others. Please Robin, do not think for a second that I do not love you."

Starfire's eyes filled wiht tears as she hugged him. " I love you as well Star. Please never leave me again. Please come back to earth with me." Starfire pushed him away and looked at him with a smile. "I would love to." Robin smiled and they leaned in slowly and their lips met.

They broke apart and put their heads together just like they did in Tokyo. "I love you Star. I love you too boyfriend Robin." They laid down on her bed and they soon fell asleep. Raven came down with a smile. "I don't think that we will see anymore of Robin and Star tonight."

Cyborg looked up. "Why not?" they walked up and they opened the door and they all smiled. Robin and Starfire were sleeping in each other's arms. Robin took his cape off and draped it over her body. They all smiled and shut the door.

"I'm glad that they fixed things." said Beast Boy. Raven and Cyborg agreed. "They were very depressing." said Raven. "Man when Raven said that you are depressing then there is something wrong." Raven looked at Beast Boy and he sweatdropped.

The rest of the titans went to sleep and they woke up early and they went shopping for the ball. Starfire was excited that the celebration of her parents was coming. Robin, however was nervous about asking her to the ball. "You guys are dating, doesn't that mean that you automatically have to go with her?"

Cyborg slapped Beast Boy on the back of the head. "That may be so but Robin should still ask her. They may be dating but Star may be waiting for him to ask her." Robin nodded. He went back to the ship and he opened the door and took a rose that he was going to give her. It was a dusy pink that was tipped in a dark purple. He knew that Starfire would love it.

After they were done shopping they headed back to the palace. Starfire came in and hung her dress up and laid on her bed. She looked at the ceiling and frowned. Although she was happy to celebrate the day that her parents took the thrown, she was plagued by the memories about her parents being killed. Starfire fell asleep.

_**FLASHBACK**_  
_**Little Starfire was running through the halls trying to get to her parents. The Gordanians were attacking and blowing their planet apart. "Mom! Dad!" she yelled through the hall as she ran. A bomb hit the window close to her and she was thrown on her face. She looked up ahead of her and saw the door that lead to her parent's room. She got up and ran in. Her parents were holding Starfire's little brother and Blackfire. "Star! Thank goodness!" Her mother cried.**_

_**Another bomb went off making the palace shake. Blackfire and her little brother clung to her mother while she clung to her father. There were soldiers running and trying to break the door down. Her parents placed the kids on the floor. "Kids please run! And stick together." Blackfire carried their brother and took Starfire's hand as they ran. **_

_**They door was broken down and Starfire looked behind her and she tripped and fell. Blackfire turned to her fallen sister as a Gordanian picked her up. Blackfire continued to run. Starfire fought against the man that held her. "Let me go!" She yelled as she was brought to her parents.**_

_**Her father fought against the Gordanians that held him and her mother down. "Don't touch her! Let her go!" He yelled. The Gordanian that held the little girl smiled. "I'm guessing she is one of your children. Maybe we should punish her for running away." **_

_**The Gordanian squeezed a little hard on her neck. "Don't!" her father begged. He fought for the girl as did his wife. The Gordanian took a gun and shot her mother. "MOMMA!" Little Starfire yelled as she saw her mother fall. **_

_**Her father fought as he watched his wife fall. The leader of the Gordanians looked at the king and at the little girl. He walked to her father. "She is really important to you isn't she?" her father nodded. The Gordanian let Starfire go and she ran over to her father and hugged him. He hugged her back. He looked up at the leader.**_

_**He took a gun and shot her father in the head, his blood spraying over her face. She looked down in horror as her father laid there, his eyes still open. She touched her face, wiping blood on her hand and she looked there in shock and horror. She looked back at her father. "MOTHER! FATHER!"**_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Starfire's eyes shot open at a knock. "Star? Are you okay?" She heard Robin as he opened the door. He looked at her face and was instantly concerned. Her face was covered in sweat and tears. He sat on her bed and took her hand.

"What's the matter?" Starfire shook her head. "There is nothing wrong. So you are covered in sweat and tears for no reason?" Starfire look down. "Stuff that I am doing the remebering. And wish that I could forget." Robin looked at her with sympathy.

"What is it that you wanna forget?" Starfire shuddered. Robin put his hand on her shoulder. "Is it something that you cant talk to me about?" Starfire looked at Robin. "Not all! It is just hard to talk about. When I was young, we were having an amazing time in the peace on my planet while my parents were in power."

"However there was a time when the Gordanians came and attacked my planet. They were too strong for my planet to keep at bay. Me, my sister and brother were with our parents. When they finally made it to the room where we were, my parents told us to run. Blackfire was holding unto us and I tripped.

A Gordanian came and picked me up. They held me there as they shot my mother. Then they let me go and I ran over to my father. Only to have him killed in front of me as well. I was then taken to the Gordanians for I was their "Prize" because I was one of the princesses. Then I was sold into slavery at the Citadel until I escaped to earth."

"I believe that these memories have returned because of the fact that we had just celebrated our fourth year of being the rulers and the night after, the whole royal family was destroyed. Blackfire has become evil, and my mother, father, and brother are dead."

Starfire bowed her head. Robin put his arms around her shoulders. He knew all too well what it felt like to lose your family in one day. He consoled his crying girlfriend. There was a knock. Amethyst came in. "Excuse me Princess. Dinner is ready." Starfire nodded. "I will be there in a bit." Amethyst nodded and closed the door.

Starfire got up and went to her mirror to make herself presentable. She looked in the mirror to see Robin staring at her with his crystal blue eyes. Starfire smiled. "Star, I want you to know that you can aways come to me and talk. I am always here."

Starfire smiled and turned to him and nodded. She kissed him. "Thank you Robin." Robin nodded. She hugged him. She knew as long as she had Robin and the others, she was safe and she was going to be happy.

DAY OF THE BALL

Starfire stood in her bathroom curling her hair. She was going to curl her hair and pull up the top portion back in a purple rose hair comb. She was really nervous. She wanted to make sure that everything was going to go as planned. She was also nervous about Robin seeing her dressed up like this.

There was a knock on the door and Raven came in. "Can you help me curl my hair too?" Starfire nodded. After Starfire was done with helping Raven they were ready to go and meet the boys. Raven was wearing a short black dress that had beading on the bodice. Starfire had on a floor length dress that faded from purple to pink and back to purple.

"I look ridiculous." said Raven as she looked down at herself. "No you don't. You look fine. And we are going to have a good time." said Starfire. Raven rolled her eyes and then nodded. They headed to the main hall and Starfire stopped at the top of the stairs. Robin was standing there.

He turned and saw her and his jaw dropped as he looked at his girlfriend. He smiled as she decended down the stairs. He took her arm and he smiled. "You look beautiful." Starfire blushed. "Thank you."

They walked to the hall. Beast Boy took Raven's arm and joined the others in the dining room. They were joined with others of the palace and they had an enjoyable dinner. The music started. Robin came over and took Starfire's hand.

"Would you like to dance?" Starfire nodded. He took her hand and they headed to the dance floor. Raven sat at the table and sighed. **'I got all dressed up and looking like an idiot for nothing?' **Raven looked over and saw that there was a green hand extended to her.

Raven looked up and smiled. Beast Boy scratched the back of his head. "Wanna dance?" he asked blushing. Raven shrugged and took his hand. Robin and Starfire were dancing. "Thank you Robin." Robin smiled. "For what?"

"For making this a good evening." Robin smiled and nodded. They leaned in and suddenly the lights flickered. Starfire looked around. All the guests stopped dancing and they look around. "What is going on?" asked Cyborg.

"I do not know." said Starfire as she looked around, trying to find the source of the problems. Her eyes landed on the problem and she got instantly angry. "Sorry for interrupting the celebration." Everyone looked up to Blackfire standing there in the doorway. Starfire looked at her in anger. "Miss me little sister?"


	5. Chapter 5

_**"I do not know." said Starfire as she looked around, trying to find the source of the problems. Her eyes landed on the problem and she got instantly angry. "Sorry for interrupting the celebration." Everyone looked up to Blackfire standing there in the doorway. Starfire looked at her in anger. "Miss me little sister?"**_

Starfire's hand folded into a fist, she could feel a starbolt forming. "What are you doing here Blackfire?" Blackfire smiled. "Why I am here to celebrate the ruling of mother and father. What else?" Starfire stiffened. "What's the matter sister? You didn't actually think that I would miss this celebration, did you? They were my parents too." Starfire relaxed and lowered her hand.

"Perhaps it is smart if I just let it go. This is a day of celebration and nothing should spoil the special occasion that is this day." Blackfire smiled and came in. "Let us continue with the festivities." said Starfire.

The music started and the other guests were dancing again. Starfire grabbed Blackfire's arm and pulled her from the others. "Why are you really here sister? I know that it is not for mother and father." Blackfire rolled her eyes. "Really sister, stop making my intentions sound bad."

"I merely wanted to celebrate mother and father, nothing more." Starfire looked Blackfire dead in the eyes. "I am warning you sister, if you have and ulterior motives, I will not hesitate to fight you."

Blackfire rolled her eyes and walked back into the party. She walked outside and walked to a balcony and headed down the stairs. "Hey, are you okay?" Starfire turned and smiled as she saw Robin standing there. "Yes, everything is fine."

Starfire looked beyond the steps. She turned and looked at Robin. "Would you wish to take a walk?" Robin nodded and took her hand. They walked along the courtyard and they came to an isolated spot. Starfire took her hand from Robin's and walked forward.

There were graves. Starfire looked at them and began crying. "We are still celebrating this day. The day that you brought peace to this planet. I will always love you. And miss you." Robin put his hand on her shoulder.

"I am sure that they are looking at you right now, and they are very proud."Starfire smiled and dried her tears. Starfire and Robin came back in and joined the rest of the guests. Soon after Starfire made a speech.

"Today we celebrate the lives of Myand'r and Luand'r the King and Queen of this wonderful planet. Now we celebrate this day for the fact that my beloved parents not only brought peace to this planet, but they also died protecting their beloved children."

"We celebrate my beloved parents that despite anything stayed strong for the planet. Although I am heartbroken over the loss of my parents and brother, I am grateful that I have a family. Let us take a moment to honor them as they died on the last planet."

Everyone was bowing their heads. "Thank you." Starfire walked away and joined her friends. Starfire hugged Robin. Robin kissed her head. "That was wonderful." Starfire smiled. The party was over and Starfire changed into her usual outfit and walked out onto her balcony. She looked at the sky.

**'Mother, father, I miss you so much. I hope that you are proud of me.'** She shivered and felt something being drapped over her shoulders. She smiled as she looked beside her. "That speech was amazing Star. I know that they are proud." Starfire smiled. "I hope so." Robin fell asleep but Starfire stayed awake.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**Little Starfire looked in horror as she saw her mother and father, laying there in their blood. She cried out for her parents. "Take the girl with us, she can make of use." One of the henchmen nodded and took the screaming girl from her parents. **_

_**"NO! Let me go! MOTHER! FATHER!" Her screams were echoeing as she fought against her captor. For years she would live that hell over and over. She would be bossed around, thrown around and beaten. It would take everything in her to work up the courage to escape. **_

_**She did whatever was necessary to keep herself alive. It took years for her to leave. She always feared leaving for she was afraid that she would be killed. She was terrified of death. She knew that she had to live for her parents. **_

_**Every beating, every broken bone, ever drop of blood that was spilt, made her stronger. She was going to make it out. And she was going to live for her parents, her siblings. She knew that one day she would get the courage to stand her ground against her captors.**_

_**One day she was called on and she came to the leader. She had made a mistake and she was beaten and thrown for hours, bruises were covering her body, blood fell from her lip and other injuries. All the while she would rest, thinking of her parents, her siblings. **_

_**She hoped that her sister and brother were safe. She shut her eyes and cried, not from her physical pain, but from her mental pain. She would wake up screaming as she relived the shootings and the violence that went on that night. Watching her planet be destroyed. **_

_**Although her dreams were plagued with nightmare, she also was becoming very vengeful. She wanted revenge for the death of her family, her people. She often dreamed of days where she killed her captors in the same manner that her family was.**_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Starfire soon fell asleep. She slept on the chest and in the arms of her love. She snuggled into is chest and his arms unconciously wrapped around her frame. She was greatful for the titans and she would always be grateful.

_**Starfire stood in a beautiful white dress. It was her wedding day. She was going to get married to the love of her life. She made her way down the aisle and she stopped at the end and took Robin's hand. **_

_**Suddenly the room was full of smoke and screaming. She looked around and saw her friends get attacked. She turned and Robin dissapeared. "Robin? Robin where are you?" She looked around frantically. **_

_**The smoke cleared and there was the leader of the Gordanians standing over the bodies of her friends. "Star?" Starfire turned and there was Robin, covered in blood. "Why didnt you save me? Why did you let this happen to me? How can you live with yourself knowing that everyone is dead becuse of you?"**_

_**Starfire looked around all of her friends were surrounding her all covered in blood. "Why Star? Why? Why? Why?" they all circled around her all of them repeating why. "Koriand'r." She turned and there were her parents and brother. **_

_**"Why werent you there when we needed you? Why did you turn your back? Why did you not protect us?" asked her mother. "I did! I did everything I could! I was merely a child! I didnt know what I know now."**_

_**She felt a tug on her dress as she looked down and there was her brother. "Why sister? Why have you caused this?" Starfire's eyes filled with tears and she collapsed to her knees. She looked over and there was Robin standing over her.**_

_**"Oh Robin! Thank goodness that you are unharmed." She said. Robin backed away from her touch as she reached out to him. "I dont want to be with you. Why would I wanna be with the one that caused the death of my friends."**_

_**"How could I love you?" Suddenly Robin was shot the same way her father was and she felt the spray on her face. She ran her hand down her face and saw the blood on her fingers. She screamed out in horror.**_

"Star! Star wake up!" Starfire jumped awake, covered in sweat shuddering. She put her face in her hands. Robin put his hand on her shoulder and she flinched. "Star what's going on?" Starfire looked at Robin with tears in her eyes she sobbed in his chest, her salty tears soaking through his shirt. He put his arms around her and rubbed her back.

"What's the matter?" Starfire cried harder. "It was a nightmare. We were getting married and then the Gordanians attacked and killed all of you. You looked at me and asked me how I could have let it happen. And then all the others asked the same. It was horrible! Horrible!" she cried out.

"Then you said that you couldn't be in love with the person that caused your deaths. My parents came and asked me how I could have let them die. And then you were killed. I felt the blood on my face!" Robin rubbed her back.

"Star you haev to calm down. You have to be calm. Trust me I know how it feels to have nightmares about your family blaming you for their deaths." Starfire looked at him, tears still on her face. He took his finger and wiped her tears. "Everything is going to be okay. I promise."

Starfire nodded. "Thank you." She laid back on his chest. "I do not understand why I am having these dreams of recurring." Robin kissed her head. "Sometimes something someone says or does can bring it all back. Even if you dont want to."

Starfire nodded. "Do you have the dreams of recurring?" Robin nodded. "Quite a bit. Although I wish that I didn't." Starfire leaned on her arm. Robin looked at her. "When I was younger, we were a part of 'The Flying Graysons.' However a mafia boss killed them right in front of me. I was young too." Starfire looked at his face.

"I am sorry Robin." Robin looked down. "No need to be." Starfire kissed his head. "We have so much in the common." Robin nodded. She laid back on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her. They fell asleep again.

Starfire woke up early the next morning and walked to her balcony. She looked beyond her planet and sighed. She missed her parents so. And she also wanted to know why Blackfire was here. And what she was planning.

She walked back and gave Robin a kiss on the cheek and let him sleep. She walked down the stairs and stopped when she saw Blackfire. "You are up early sister." said Starfire. Blackfire nodded. "Yup." Starfire narrowed her eyes as she looked at her sister.

"Why do you always look at me like I am a criminal?" Starfire looked at her with anger. "After all the stuff that you have done? You were a criminal and you wanted me to take your place in jail. You also lied to me about my wedding. And you expect me to beleive that you came here just for mother and father? I doubt that."

Blackfire rolled her eyes. "Look I miss them too Starfire. They were just as much my parents as they were yours." Starfire rolled her eyes. "I know that you are here for another reason for you being here, and I am going to find out what." Starfire turned away from her sister.

"Jeez, has the time in the titans made you paranoid? You always think that there is an ulterior motive. You are always ready to fight even when there is no reason." Starfire turned and walked toward her. "No the titans made me aware of the dangers around me." Starfire got into her face.

"Something that you never taught me. You didnt try to come and save me. I understood that when we were little. But I was stuck there till in earth years I was sixteen. You knew where I was and where were you?" Blackfire rolled her eyes. "Thinking about what was best for Tameran."

Starfire rolled her eyes. "You never think of anyone other than yourself. All you wanted was to be the grand ruler of this planet. Which by the way you are banished from here." Blackfire hit her with a Starfire.

"Always being the good sister. You were right about me having ulterior motives. I didnt only come to earth to attack you and your pathetic friends. I went there for help with taking over Tamaran again. I want to be the grand ruler again. I think that the ruler should be a member of the royal family."

"Who did you bring from earth here? I never thougt you'd ask my dear Starfire." Starfire's blood ran cold as she looked to her side. "It can't be! You were destroyed when Trigon took over the planet. You cant be here." she said as she backed up.

"Oh, don't worry. I am really here Starfire. Tell me where is the boy wonder and your friends?" The voice said as he walked into the light. "I was told that there was a way for me to rule a planet and it sounded like fun. And I brought a few soldiers."

He moved aside and Starfire gasped out in horror as she saw all the other soldiers standing there. "I figured that since it wasnt earth, the Teen Titans wouldnt mind me taking it over." Starfire shook in anger, her eyes glowing green. "Well that is where your were wrong. You are not welome here. This is my home and I wont let you destroy it!"

Starfire sent a starbolt at him and he went flying. "You do not belong here on Tamaran. And I will make sure that you get out of here." Starfire was hit with a laser, sending her across the room, little drops of blood dropping from her wounds.

Robin came down the stairs, breathing heavily. "What's going...NO!" Robin yelled in horror. "Yeah yeah yeah, your little girlfriend beat you to it. You cant beleive that hes alive, blah, blah, blah." said Blackfire, rolling her eyes.

Robin took his bo staff out and aimed at him. "Okay what the hell are you doing here?" Starfire floated by Robin. "Blackfire brought him with her to use him to become the grand ruler again." Robin's eyes widened.

"Well that wont happen! Not if I have anything to say about it!" the man laughed. "Still at the mercy of your friends. You would do anything for your pathetic friends wouldn't you Robin?" he asked laughing. "Well let us fight." Slade said with an evil look on his face.

Sorry guys! I didnt realize that I was spelling Starfire's planet wrong! I am new to the Teen Titans world! I am trying to get better tho and figure out anything I can! Thanks guys!


	6. Chapter 6

_**"Well that wont happen! Not if I have anything to say about it!" the man laughed. "Still at the mercy of your friends. You would do anything for your pathetic friends wouldnt you Robin?" he asked laughing. "Well let us fight." Slade said with an evil look on his face.**_

Robin stood there, his staff at the ready. Starfire stood there and had her starbolts at the ready. Blackfire smiled as she looked at her sister. "You are pathetic Starfire. You have become weaker since you have been on earth little sister." Starfire cried out and attacked her sister, throwing her.

"Earth has made me strong. Strong enough to take you down." Starfire raised her hand back up, forming another starbolt. "I will take you down if you decide to attack Tamaran. I am not the sad little girl that I was when our parents were killed."

"I am ready to fight for my family. We will fight." Blackfire rolled her eyes and sent Starfire flying through the palace again. She immediately got up and threw starbolts, Blackfire blocking every one of them.

She threw some of her own at her sister, Starfire dodging them and hitting her sister head on. Robin went to battle with Slade. The other Titans came running in along with Galfore. "What the hell is going on?" said Cyborg.

Raven looked and her blood ran cold, shivers ran up her spine. Beast Boy looked at her. "What's the matter Raven?" Raven pointed to Robin fighting. "Its Slade! He's alive!" said Beast Boy. Cyborg aimed his cannon at Slade.

"Whether he is or not, it's time that we put an end to him." He shot and hit Slade in the chest. Blackfire trapped Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg with Slade's soldiers. She turned to be tackled by Starfire, her kicking her sister off of her.

"Still weak as ever little sister. Blackfire flew toward Galfore, sending him through a wall, unconcious. "Galfore!" yelled Starfire as she flew to him. She looked at Blackfire with anger. "How dare you hurt him!" Starfire glowed green, a starbolt forming twice the size and hurled it at Blackfire. She screamed out in pain.

Robin and Slade stopped as they looked at Starfire. "You never mess with my family." Starfire turned and headed to Robin. Suddenly Starfire felt a searing and agonizing pain in her back. Lightning surrounding her, she screamed out in pain as the lightning engulfed her body.

Robin and the other Titans looked in horror. Starfire fell, her body badly burned. Blackfire laughed evily as she kicked her sister. "I dont think that the probes are necessary now Slade dear." the other titans groaned in disgust.

Blackfire picked up Starfire by the throat, Starfire looking at her sister. "You may become the ruler of this planet, but you will still never be the ruler of me. I may be beaten but I will never stop fighting."

Blackfire grinned. "Yes you will. I am still surprised that you are still breathing. I did just hit you with the strongest starbolt. There isn't only lightning on earth." Robin's heart stopped. "Finally, Tamaran is mine." Blackfire rejoiced. Slade clapped.

She brought Starfire's ear to her lips. "And by the way, I was the one that pissed the Gordanians off. I was the one that started the war." Starfire couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Now you can join them little sister." Blackfire drew back and threw Starfire through a window.

The glass burst all over the floor, and the young girl fell from the window. "Starfire!" Robin ran from Slade and jumped after her. "Robin!" yelled Cyborg. Robin reached for her body. He was able to grab her hand. He held her to his chest and shot one of his grappling cables and made it to the ground.

Robin laid her head on his lap. "Star! Star open your eyes!" he demanded. Her eyes fluttered and she smiled. "Thank you Robin, but I believe that the saving was a waste of your time." Robin forced out a laugh. "Nothing surrounding you is a waste of time. And we are going home. We are going to earth and I am gonna take you on a proper date."

Starfire smiled and coughed, blood running down her mouth. Robin wiped it with his gloved hand. "You just focus on breathing your hear me?" Starfire shook her head. "Robin, I'm sorry." Tears filled his eyes as he shook his head.

"There is no cure for this damage. I don't think that even Raven can save me. But just think, I can join my parents and do the smiling over you." Robin forced a smile. Starfire put her hand on his cheek. "I love you the boy wonder Robin. Always have. Always will."

Her hand fell and her eyes ceased to blink. Robin looked at her open blank eyes. "St..ar...fire?" he asked in shock. There was no answer. "NOOOOOOOO! STARFIRE!" Robin cried out, his cries echoeing against the palace walls.

The other titans stopped dead in their tracks as they looked at the sight in front of them. Robin had a look of anger in his eyes as he clung to the body of the young girl. He gritted his teeth. "AGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!" Robin cried out, all his pain showing in that one scream of pure agony.

The others bowed their heads. Raven put her head on Beast Boy's shoulder and cried into his neck. He put an arm around her shoulders. Cyborg bowed his head and clenched his hands into fists. Raven approached the broken boy and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

When Raven looked into Robin's eyes, not only could she feel the pain but she could also see it. All the pain and grief that had been hidden behind the young boy's wall had finally shown through. In that one look, Raven could feel every ounce of agony and grief that the boy wonder was feeling.

Tears filled Raven's eyes as she put her arms around the shaking boy's shoulders. Robin sobbed into her chest, holding the love of his life in his arms. Raven reached and put her hand over Starfire's eyes and closed them.

"Now she is merely sleeping Robin." Tears filled his eyes as he looked at the palace. Soon that agony and pain turned into anger. He was ready to kill Blackfire and Slade on his own. "Robin don't. Killing them will not bring her back. Besides, you promised her." Robin dropped to his knees.

He looked over and picked her up and cluched her to him, her face against his, his tears mixing with her blood on her face. The others collapsed as they mourned the loss of their fallen Titan. There was a noise and they turned, with murderous looks in their eyes. They softened their gazes as it was only Galfore.

He slowly walked to the group, and looked in horror as he looked at the body in the young boys arms. He reached his hands out. Robin looked at him and handed her light body to him. He looked down at the young girl in his arms and cried out, as tears the size of quarters fell from his eyes.

He brought the girl's body to his face, kissing her head. "I expected so much good from you princess. I felt that you were destined to do great things. Little did know that your destiny was to die at the hands of your sister, protecting your people." He looked at her again. "I am so sorry, my little Starfire. Your destiny shouldn't have been this."

Robin looked at her, laying there, cradled in the big Tamaranean's arms and he looked down. "She really did love you young man. And I know that you loved her too. And I am sorry that you cannot be with her. However I am proud of her."

Robin picked his head up. "I am proud too. I am proud that she was brave enough to stand up for her planet. That she died protecting her people." Robin walked over to Starfire's body. "I love you. Always have. Always will." Robin kissed her head and walked off.

The other titans and Galfore stood there, watching the boy wonder walk away. "He needs to deal with this in his own way. He needs to cope. However, I dont think that any amount of coping will help him." Raven said sadly. The others looked at her and back at Robin.

Robin walked for hours, the night coming. He continued walking, although he knew there was no purpose in walking, he just couldn't stop. The one thing that he swore that he would protect, was gone. His purpose in life was gone.

He dropped to his knees in the middle of nowhere and cried out in anger. He punched the ground in anger. "WHY!?" He screamed. He bowed his head. He didnt want this anymore. He didnt want to fight anymore. He was done.

He got up and took his mask off and threw it down. He walked away from it. He walked back and put it on his face. It was the one of the last things that she touched. He walked back to the palace and noticed that the others were gone.

He approached the door and opened it. He stopped at what he saw. Blackfire was ripping the decorations from the roof and throwing them on the ground. She stopped when she saw Robin standing there.

She floated over to him and smiled. "I'm redecorating. Wanna help?" Robin looked at her in anger and took a swing at her. She flew away in time. "I never pegged you as the type of person that would take a swing at a girl."

Robin growled in anger at her. "You killed her. You killed your own sister! Just because you wanted to be ruler!" Robin yelled out in anger. "She was in my way. When people are in my way, they get removed. Simple as that."

She stood up at the throne. "And since I am grand Ruler of Tamaran, I hereby sentence Robin, and the teen Titans to banishment." Robin's eyes narrowed. "You may be the ruler of this planet, but you will never be the ruler of anyone."

Robin turned and walked away from her. She looked at him angrily. She looked at Slade. "What are you looking at!? Help me get this the way I want." Slade nodded. Robin came up and looked for the other Titans.

He looked around all but one place. He opened the door of her room and walked in. Starfire was on her bed, with her pink blankets over her body, and the Titans and Galfore were standing on the balcony.

He walked out and saw their faces, they were almost like his own. They were all in shock. And they didnt know what to do, or where to go. There was a knock and Slade came in. Robin tensed and went towad him.

Beast boy and Raven grabbed his arms. "What the hell do you want Slade!?" Robin yelled. Slade smiled. "I merely came here to tell you that The Grand Ruler Blackfire wants you all to leave, and take the traitor's body."

Robin shook in anger and freed himself from Raven and Beast Boy and took his staff out, and began hitting Slade with it with his might, however he was missing. Slade kicked him into the wall. "You are so weak Robin. You are letting your anger take over your body and fight with anger instead of with a level head."

Robin looked at Slade. "Now Blackfire wants you all out of here." Slade turned and closed the door. "What now Robin?" asked Beast Boy. "What else? We leave." They all looked at him with shock.

"What?" asked Raven. "Since when do you give into a villian's commands?" asked Cyborg. "When that villian takes the life of a teammate." said Robin as he walked in the room. "This is the time that we should not follow what they want." said Raven.

"You always said that a Teen Titan never backed down from anyone or anything. Or were those just words?" asked Raven. Robin looked down. "I dont want to do this anymore. When we return to earth, I am quiting the Titans. I dont want this anymore."

They all looked at him in shock .Cyborg grabbed his shoulder. "Rob, you can't do this! You can't let them think that they have won. We do not back down from anything. And we face every villian head on! Do you think that this is what Star would have wanted!?"

Robin looked at Cyborg. He pushed his hand from his shoulder. "I am sick and tired of people telling me what to do, what to feel, how to act! I don't want this anymore! I'm done!" Robin yelled. They all looked at him.

"Then what were you fighting for?" They looked at Galfore. "What were you fighting for? Who were you fighting for?" Robin looked at him. "You guys fought to protect each other and you worked to protect that city. Starfire would want you to continue fighting." Robin looked at Glafore and the other Titans, and then to Starfire's body.

"Then I hope that she gets used to being dissapointed in me." Robin walked out. "We have to leave." Robin went to his room to pack. Beast Boy looked at Cyborg. "What are we going to do now? Is this the end of the Teen Titans?" Cyborg looked after Robin. "I dont know man. I just dont know." Galfore bowed his head and shook it.

"Will you guys have enough room to carry her home?" they nodded. "I beleive that the princess deserves a funeral? Is that what they are called on earth?" they nodded. Galfore picked her up and wrapped the sheet over body and handed her to Cyborg. "Take care of her." Cyborg nodded.

The Titans headed to the ship. Cyborg laid Starfire on the bed in the ship. Robin walked up to her gritted his teeth. He headed to the head of the ship. They journeyed back to earth in silence. No one spoke.

They finally made it to earth. Robin got out of the ship and picked up Starfire. He carried her into the medical wing and laid her on the bed. He took the sheet from her face. Her face was full of peace. She didnt looked like she died in pain.

Robin laid her back down and covered her back up. He walked out of the room and headed to his room. He took his uniform off and threw it. He dressed into a pair of jeans and a black shirt. He left the mask on and turned his light off.

He headed to the common room. "Were you seriously just gonna go?" asked Cyborg. Robin said nothing and continued to the door. "What the hell is this?!" Raven yeleld out in anger. The others looked at her in shock.

"Do you honestly think that you are the only one that lost her today?! Yes, you lost the love of your life. But we lost a precious friend and her planet lost their only other hope at peace! You are not the only one that is affected by this. And don't you think for a second that you are!"

Robin looked at Raven. "I don't want this anymore. I am done." Raven bowed her head. "Is this the extent of the boy wonder? Our leader? We lose a comrade and he just leaves?" Robin continued to the door.

"What the hell was the point of being a Titan if you won't trust us?! You are shutting everyone out!" Robin turned. "I dont wanna feel anymore. I don't want to feel this pain anymore. She was the only thing that was holding my life together."

"And you don't think that we know that. All of us have had a difficult past. Some more than others. And Starfire reached out to us and helped brighten our lives. We all love her. And we all miss her. We know that you have had a rough life. And we understand that Starfire was there in ways we weren't."

"But this isn't the way to handle this. You leaving, is going to make her worst fear come true." Robin looked at her. "You rememeber when we were celebrating the holiday on her planet that celebrated friendship? And she feared the Rekmas."

Robin looked at her and he looked down with shame. "We all promised her that we would remain friends and would never drift apart. And she was overjoyed. Do you really wanna lie to her?" Robin looked at the floor and his knees gave out.

Raven put a hand on his shoulder. "I know that you are hurting. But we have to move forward." Robin nodded. "I need to be alone." Beast Boy, Raven, and Cyborg looked at him. "I promise that I won't leave. I'm just tired."

After Robin went to his room, Cyborg put a hand on Raven's shoulder. "Nice work." Raven nodded. They headed back to their own rooms. They had planned on a funeral for Starfire tomorrow.

The day came fast and quick. Robin put his bowtie on and his suit jacket. He walked out and met with the others. Raven was in a black dress and the boys were dressed in suits. Robin looked down. They headed to the funeral home.

Robin put his head on her casket and wept. Robin felt a strong big hand on his shoulder. He looked up and there stod Bruce. Robin's eyes filled with tears. He looked at her peaceful face. He touched his mask. **'Star always liked it when I was not wearing it.' **

Robin took the mask from his face and laid it in the casket. He turned and looked at the others. They frowned and looked down. He went to the podium. "I met Starfire about three years ago. She was a very skilled fighter, I asked her to join the team. It hurts because we have all lost someone very dear to us. One that would make us smile and laugh when we needed to."

"However she was very protective of the people dear to her. She had always made sure that we were safe. She saved my life many times over. She was one that forgave me when I was being stupid, or stubborn."

"She was there at a time that I needed someone. And that goes for the others. Starfire I hope that you are in the sky with your parents now, looking down on us and smiling. We will miss you. Jump City has lost an amazing comrade and hero. And I will love you. Always have. Always will."

Bruce and the others clapped. Robin stepped down and walked away. Bruce hugged him. "I am so sorry Robin. I feel the blame is mine." Robin shook his head. "No, it is no ones fault. This just happend. However I wish I cold bring her back to us. Not just for me. But for all of us."

Bruce nodded. "I wish there was a way that I could help son." Robin nodded. Robin looked at the sky as it started to rain. Thunder rumbled and lightning struck across the sky. Suddenly a thought struck him. **'If lightning killed her, then maybe lightning can bring her back. That's it!'**

Robin looked at Bruce. "What is it son? Bruce do you still know where that old table that you took from Joker when he was going to electricute the mayor is?" Bruce looked at him in concern.

"Robin, I understand that you are hurting. But this is not the answer. No Bruce! Starfire was killed by lightning! Maybe if she is struck again, she might come back. Man that is the grief talking." said Beast boy.

"No. It might work. We just have to strike her with lightning stronger than Blackfire's. I actually have files on Tamaranian bodies, just in case she was ever hurt." Robin smiled. "So there may be a way, a way to bring her back."


End file.
